Piano Man
by Cow as White as Milk
Summary: Just where does Bridge go on Saturday nights? SPD


Summary: Just where does Bridge go on Saturday nights?

Disclaimer: I do not own SPD or "Piano Man".

* * *

"Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright"

* * *

Sky glanced up from his book just in time to see Bridge walk by the common room door. He was dressed in black much like he usually did on Saturdays. Well, at least all the Saturdays after the final battle with Grumm. Feeling the weight of a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to see the yellow ranger staring down at him.

"What's wrong, Sky?"

Shrugging he offered her the seat next to him. "I'm worried about Bridge."

Z nodded. "You saw him walk by too, huh?"

"Do you ever wonder where he goes dressed like that?" He asked.

"No," Z replied. "But he sure looks good."

Sky chuckled. "You like him, don't you?"

"No!" She said with a blush. "Well, maybe a little. It's just that he's changed. He only talks when he absolutely needs to."

"I agree. Do me a favor. Take Syd and follow him."

Z's eyes widened. "You want us to spy on him?"

Sky smirked. "No, I want the two of you to have a fun, girl's night out.

Z flashed him a smile. "No you don't."

"Shut up and do it, Z" He said with a small smile.

"Yes, sir." She replied before yelling across the room. "Hey, Syd!"

1-2-3-4-5

Bridge sat on the cool hard wooden bench that had situated it's self quite happily in front of an old piano. He had been doing this, for quite some time after Grumm's defeat, as an outlet for all the stress he had acquired during the week. He remembered the captivated stares he received the first night he played and sang, and for some reason he seemed to find a bit of himself in them. So he came back the next Saturday, and the next. Soon each stare became an old friend.

The old war hero, always sat off to his right and like clockwork payed him ten dollars to hear a song from his past. So he would play it, a soothing melody, in honor of the old man's wife.

The bartender, Joe now seemed like an old friend to Bridge and he would always offer him drinks for free. He was loved by all his customers who never wanted him to leave, but Bridge knew that he would rather be on a stage. The blue ranger sighed as he changed songs and pondered his friend. Joe was a closet comedian and Bridge just hoped he made it big one day.

Even though he had company like he always did, Pedro sat in the corner pathetic and alone. He was a busy man and an alcoholic to boot. He never had time for his wife. The man sitting with him used to be an SPD cadet, who Bridge got to know pretty well. He left the job to take care of his sister who sadly died just a week ago.

1-2-3-4-5

Sydney and Z stared in awe at the sight before their eyes. Bridge sat up on a platform caressing the keys of a piano and singing as if he'd been doing it for life.

"I didn't know he could play." Sydney stated. "I've known him for years, and never once has he said anything."

Z nodded. She hadn't known Bridge as long as Syd had, but she was pretty sure she hadn't heard anything about piano playing. Leave it to Bridge to leave you guessing. However, it was his quirkiness that she loved that about him. She smiled to herself, trying to figure out how Sky picked up on her feelings. If she thought anyone would, she was sure it would be Bridge himself. After all, he was the psychic. She barely noticed the waitress come around for their orders as she sat back and watched him play.

1-2-3-4-5

Bridge started to play another song, one that reminded him of Z and smiled to himself as he picked up the tempo. He had feelings for her that much was certain, ever since her first mission. She had surprised them all, by stating a guideline in a matter of fact way, proving that the rest of her team had underestimated her. Laughing to himself, he continued to play.

1-2-3-4-5

Z glanced up with tears in her eyes as Sky sat down next to Syd.

"Sky," she stated composing herself. "As I recall, you aren't a girl."

Sky smirked. "Syd called me. She said there was something I had to see and hear. I think she was right."

An old man smelling of gin bent over their table. "You guys new here?" He asked.

Z nodded. "Yes."

"Well," the old man said. "I've been coming here for quite some time, you are quite lucky that your first visit is tonight. I don't know where they dug Carson up," he said pointing at Bridge. "But he has to be the best entertainment in town. I can't for the life of me figure out why he chooses to play here."

The old man left the three ranger's speechless as he went and placed money in the tip jar placed at Bridge's feet.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


End file.
